


"An Armswoman, Andrew?"

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Book: In Enemy Hands, Character Breaking Conditioning, F/M, Just Borrowing One of My Own Characters, Not a Crossover, Outtake, Pregnant Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Honor pregnant on Hades, Andrew needs to find at least one other person he is willing to trust either his Steadholder or her heir to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"An Armswoman, Andrew?"

**Author's Note:**

> An outtake from one of my currently dormant big projects; one of the Singularity North characters decided that she wanted to go realm hopping and I allowed her in the hopes that she would shut up, but the fandom that the larger project is set in has enough minor characters that letting her stay in the fic would be self-indulgent.

The red hair would be vivid, even on a Grayson woman, and she raises an eyebrow at Andrew when she sees the woman is dressed in Harrington green. Honor’s left wondering when she broke her armsman’s conditioning enough that he can so easily accept a woman into her personal guard.

The red-head kneels and it feels decidedly odd, hearing a woman swear herself to Honor’s service. This is going to set the ‘cat among the near-chipmunks almost as much as her son’s parentage is, and Honor can feel her lips curving into a smile. She’s going to have to go war with the Keys over the babe in her belly inheriting her Steading, if they ever escape Hades. Compared to that, making them accept a Havenite political prisoner as her arms _woman_ will be almost … easy.

* * *

Swearing herself to Honor Harrington is surprisingly easy. Before Fee was thrown into Hell, even the Havenite ‘faxes had made her larger than life, the tragic heroine of a lovestory that she was inclined to believe was overdone, but then she’d got herself sent to Camp Inferno and she’d been there when Honor had walked out of the forest.

Fee can remember the stories her mother told, and now it’s surprisingly easy to believe in Paladins, because she's fairly sure she is now serving one; her new liege lady is something special.


End file.
